Lonely Waltz, Gourry of the Age
by Burntice
Summary: Gourry's revenge upon Ra-Gaav, and a mini war.


Lonely Waltz, a Slayers fanfic  
  
Gourry sat alone inside the inn room, tears streaked his face. It had been not even a day, since lina left, left to save him, and his friends. She had left, with the Lord of Nightmares. Gourry's hands moved to his face, he again said, in his weakest tone, "Lina, I need you.." and this time there was no response. That bastard Xellos didn't seem to care, and Zel and Amelia left for Rezo's mountain library, to seek out a cure for him, Gourry was left alone, only with Xellos, Filia, and an occasional visit from Sylphiel, even she, could not bare to see him like this. The sword of light drew his hand to it, it was a strong blade, but it was essentially evil, used to call evil. The sword spoke to him, without words, telling him that he could see lina if he simply killed himself. Gourry unsheathed it, staring emotionlessly into its white-hot energy. "I.." his words where cut off by a knock at the door, and Xelloss entering, without permission of course. "Hello Gourry-San! How are you today?" Gourry snarled at him, something that was un-gourryish. Xell stepped backwards, noticing the blade. "Gourry.. Don't... it won't help you see her, it will only destroy your body. " Gourry dropped the sword, it tore a hole into the tile floor of the room, and he fell into arms, the arms of a heartless Mazoku.   
About an hour later, Gourry was on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he had not had food in days, and was limp from weakness, his body disfiuring from being out of shape. He cried to himself, alone, nobody could help him.. he stood up. "I cannot live here. I must avenge lina, the GigaSlave alone could not kill that Ra-Gob." He yelled out, to nobody. Gourry packed up his gear, and readied his blade, them he booked, out through the Inn window, as not to be seen by the others. He ran, north, to the crater. Landing upon a cliff, overlooking the crater, where Ra's base still existed, he jumped down, sending himself forwards, through the steep valley, dodging guardian lower mazoku, and taking off some heads. Flying forwards, the magical train, that took Ra to where he wanted flew aside him, jumping on to it, he ran across it, using it as a bridge, leaping off, seconds before it went into a tunnel. Goury stood at the top of the large tower, rushing his way down, leaping and slashing at all of the sentient beings within, before coming upon the upper deck, where Ra and his four chosen servants sat, the four stared at a monitor, the highest technology, while Ra was meditating. The four noticed Gourry quickly, he growled, lunging forwards.  
The battle was harsh, but within minutes Gourry had a few minor cuts, but the four fools where dead. Gourry's feet took him to Ra, sending a slash, moments before Ra jumped aside, sending 4 tendrils of light blue energy at Gourry, whom dodged them. Landing a hit, smashing Ra-Gaav's helmet gear. Ra fell back, "Fool.. no mortal can kill me." He chuckled, as Gourry's eyes slanted, "There was another Mazoku who thought that, and my great grand father, the sage, destroyed him, along with some major sorceress!" Ra cackled, "I see, but you don't, goodbye, Gourry." Seding a tendrill the size of a tower at him. Gourry was thrown back, and the tendrill ripped apart the tower, creating a large creaking noise, Gourry rushed to his feet, "It's going to collapse." Ra jumped up, "Yes, this place will be your graveyard, fool." Gourry raised an eyebrow, "Hey where have I heard that befo..OW!" as a boulder knocked him to the side. "You will die here, Ra!' Gourry shouted, jumping off of the tower, which fell apart behind him, he landed on his feet, on a walk way, which was crumbling behind him..  
A year later, at sayrune castle. It was the season of the dancing dragon, and the whole kingdom was out, to watch the festival parade, Prince Phil, and Princess Amelia where resting upon their thrones. All was usual, the dancing of the string dragons, "Ameeeeeeeliaaaaaaaaaaa, Zelllllllllllgadissssssss!" rang out, as Amelia and Zel jumped up, glancing across the rail of the parade, on the other side stood him.. Gourry, he appeared older, and crippled, but he was Gourry, he made his way over to the two, and bowed silently. "Old friends.." Zel and Amelia moved him to stand, looking him over, "Gourry, what happened? The day you ran off, without a word, we figured you dead!. Gourry shook his head, "I left, to avenge Lina." The two jumped up, a look of fear in their eyes, "But the temple, collapsed, and, I was trapped under it for half of a year.. I survived on birds for food, but now I'm out, and I've returned. May I seek a place to live here?" Amelia nodded, "You can be our new knight captain!" And Gourry simply shook his head, "I have given up the ways of the sword, the sword of light was destroyed in the colappse, my son now searches for it's remains... I just want a place to stay." Gourry said, running his hand along his beard. "Okay Gourry, welcome home." Zel nodded, and Amelia and Zel both hugged Gourry. "Gourry, Amelia and I are leaving tomarrow, for the forests of Grettle, seeking a legendary crystal. Want to come?" Gourry shook his head, and followed Amelia inside.  
  
-DarkWinged  



End file.
